WINTER LOVE IN THE PARK
by HinataHyuuga2124
Summary: He leaned down to where his mouth was just below the top of the ear and whispered in his deep baritone voice “Put this on your going to catch cold.” Kagome shivered again and blushed but this time it wasn’t from the cold.


**A/N: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR BARBIE DOLLS.**

**ALSO NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE HAD PLASTIC SURGERY OR THE BARBIE DOLL MAKERS.**

WINTER LOVE IN THE PARK

Kagome walked into the new club down town called Charged that her best friends Sango, Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna had told her to meet them and the boys at. Once she entered it seemed all eyes were on her in her black leather coat , black tight midriff tank that had a deep red tear on the side, a pair of dark hip hugger blue jeans that went to the ankle and showed all her curves and then a pair of black strapped high heels that sparkled in the clubs neon lighting. As she glanced around the club she couldn't spot he friends until she heard a large crash and a HENTAI from a large booth next to the bar; sighing inwardly at her friend Sango and her boy friend Miroku antics she made over to the large group of friends. As she walked up to the table took off her jacket and then she saw most of the guy around at the table look at her with some degree of lust. "Damn Kagome if I didn't have Ayame I would … "Well you do have and you better take care of her Koga", Kagome smirked and Ayame snickered "You don't have to worry bout it Kags, I doubt he will ever hurt me", Ayame threatened." Just as she finished that statement the most annoying voice was heard, "What do we have here, a couple of mongrels the voice said looking at Koga, Shippo and Ayame, a tomboy (looking at Sango), a hentai (looking at Miroku), couple of misfits looking at (Kagura and Kanna), and a Slutty sister (looking at Kagome)", Said the queen of the Barbie dolls.

Before anybody could say anything Kagome had turned around Looked at Kikyo and yelled "LOOK HERE PRISSY YOU CAN INSULT ME BACKSTAB ME, BUT IF YOU DARE INSULT ONE OF MY FRIENDS AGAIN YOU WILL SEE MY WRATH." "AND IF YOU THINK I'M A SLUT THEN YOU HAVE TO BE THE QUEEN OF THEM BECAUSE YOU ARE WEARING LESS CLOTHES THEN I AM IN THAT PURPLE TUBE TOP AND THAT SHORT SKIRT THAT BARELY COVERS YOUR ASS." Needless to say Kagome's friends were stunned; they never seen her fly off the handle like this since three years ago when she found her boyfriend Inuyasha cheating on her with her oldest twin sister by a minute Kikyo. They didn't hear what Kikyo had said in return but knew was bad because Kagome hit Kikyo so hard she flew almost to the middle of the club were Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were now standing . Rin ran over to Shippo who gathered her up in his arms as she asked what was going on since she didn't hear Kagome's little out burst. As Shippo retold what happen to Rin, Inuyasha had picked up Kikyo (who had a broken nose curtsy of Kagome) and stalked over to where Kagome stood looking very pleased with herself. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO HER YOU LITTLE…"as Inuyasha raised his hand to hit Kagome; Kagome kneed Inuyasha in kisser and Sesshomaru had grabbed his hand then let him dropped to the ground in a painful heap. Looking from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru she blushed and said "um….um…T-t-hank you S-s-s-esshomaru."

Noticing her blush he Smirked and told her "Well we couldn't have him hurting something that wasn't his, now could we?" That made Kagome turn about thirty shades of red. Everybody knew that Kagome has liked Sesshomaru since forever but settled for Inuyasha since she thought Sesshomaru wouldn't like and they knew Sesshomaru had liked Kagome for an equally long time. Now all they had to do is get them together. Sango looked at Kagura to confirm some secret question, and then Ayame and Kanna caught on and put there plan in action. Kanna looked at her watch and then asked Kagome in her cool mysterious voice,

"Kagome don't you have your collage exit exams for Math and Lv.4 Anatomy tomorrow?" "OH CRAP WHAT TIME IS IT?"… "It's about twelve in the morning."... "I got to run guys sorry." Koga catching onto the girls scheme decided to chime in "Hey Sesshomaru why don't walk Kagome home I mean it's right across the park and it would be safer for her ." "That's ok really you don't have to Sesshomaru, I'll be fine, you stay here and enjoy yourself." "No, this Sesshomaru will escort you home; after seeing what they were doing and having seen Rin hide Kagome's jacket." "Um ...o-ok then, guess we should be going." So with that Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the club before Kagome could hear all their friends cheering. "Hey Kanna what time is it really", asked Ayame. "It's Ten-thirty."

As they walked across the park bridge Sesshomaru said to stop from behind her and he took off his brown leather jacket when he saw her shiver .He leaned down to where his mouth was just below the top of the ear and whispered in his deep baritone voice "Put this on your going to catch cold." Kagome shivered again and blushed but this time it wasn't from the cold and she mentally scolded herself for not having better control of her emotions while Sesshomaru just smirked from the effect of his voice had on her.

As Kagome turned around to face him she slipped on a patch of ice on the bridge and fell on Sesshomaru knocking both of them down and their lips connecting in the fall. For both of them it felt so right and then the kiss turned more and more passionate by the minute til Kagome had to breathe. When she noticed Sesshomaru's and her position she immediately said, "Gomen, Sesshomaru" and tried to get up but couldn't since two strong arms had wrapped themselves around her waist. "What is there to be sorry for, I quite enjoyed having the person I love kiss me." Kagome went wide eyed after hearing Sesshomaru's confession. "I …you … how long…when?'' A low chuckle from Sesshomaru vibrated through both of them as he heard her stutter and struggle to form a coherent question. Slowly sitting up with his back to a bridge pole in the railing and Kagome still securely wrapped in his arms he answered "Forever is how long I've loved you …. When is when you moved next door in the third grade and I've only loved you no one else." When He looked down into her eyes he could see billions of emotion but most importantly love. She had tears running down her face and said "I have loved you since forever as well but I was afraid that you would reject me so I settled for second best …Inuyasha." Then all of a sudden she found his lips on hers begging for entrance which she gladly gave and their kiss started grow more heated til she broke the kiss and said "Do you mind if we take this somewhere warmer?" He smirked and replied "Only if you Kagome Higurashi will become this Sesshomaru's girlfriend." Kagome looked up at him and smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes "Of course Sesshy-kun anything for you."

THE END


End file.
